ILY no Jutsu
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: an I Love You Jutsu. What could this possibly mean for the Akatsuki? KisaXOC, DeiXOC, ItaXOC, HidaXOC, ETC.!
1. Chapter 1

I saw one last scroll in the back.

I picked up to see if it would be useful as well. When I opened it all I was able to understand was the words: I.L.Y jutsu. I've never heard of that jutsu before, the hand signs as well, they were strange. They had marked it S-class though so I'm taking it.

Getting in was a synch, getting out was even easier since I had slaughtered most of the guards. It was quite uneventful, and possibly the easiest mission of my life, but it had to be done.

Within a week I made it back to our current base. When I entered, I threw the scrolls down onto Pein's desk. I was tired from the trip and I wanted to rest for a bit. "Here, I grabbed everything I thought you would find significance to."

I was about to leave but his voice stopped me, "you reviewed them all."

I turned back around, "yes. Anything S or A-ranked I picked up."

Pein nodded slowly and picked up one of the scrolls, which happened to be the only gold colored one there. He opened it, I noticed it was the same one I had picked up last. The I.L.L jutsu or whatever.

"Have you heard of this one before?" Pein gestured towards the scroll.

I shrugged, "no but it's marked with an S so I figured the Akatsuki could use it to an advantage if someone knows how to use it."

Pein nodded slowly. "Let's test it then."

I inwardly groaned, a hot shower and some food was all I had wanted when I got back but now I needed to put that on hold.

We went out into the training slash most spacious area of the base and Pein studied the chart. He did the signs and I recognized almost all of them. The last one though, that was strange. It looked like an upside-down heart.

"I.L.Y no jutsu!" for a moment, nothing happened, then a second later, the wind began to pick up from no where. The wind turned into a mini-tornado, condensing into one spot.

When the wind ceased, there standing in the middle of the storm, was… Konan?

She was in a fighting stance, it would make sense since she was on a mission, but she was _in earth country._ Which happened to be one of the furthest points from this particular base.

"What? Pein did you summon me? I have to get back I am in the middle of a battle."

Pein looked slightly amused as well as curious, "what was the last thing you remember before coming here."

Konan put her kunai away, "I was escaping. I have the scrolls but they sent their elites on me. I would've made it, I am just surprised I am here now"

Pein picked up the scroll and studied it. "If it brought you out of danger, perhaps this could be of _some_ use."

"Were you thinking of Konan when you did the jutsu?" I asked, honestly curious. Everyone knew those two had a thing for each other, but that's not why I was asking. Maybe it had something to do with bringing this particular person here.

"Well, yes and no. I was _thinking_ about how this jutsu could work, but in the back of mind I was wondering if she was done or not."

Pein tossed me the scroll and I caught it with one hand. I raised an eyebrow, "what do you want me to do with it?"

"Study it. Your currently one of the only Akatsuki members here at the moment so learn it, the others will in time as well, but try to see what else it could do. Even practice it a few times."

I nodded. This sounded like fun. Maybe this is a jutsu where it would bring anyone you thought of to you, that would be great, I could get any Jinchuuriki here easy, and they wouldn't know what hit them.

I thought about the kid for a moment. Could I just think Kyuubi? No that might actually bring the demon fox out of the body and here. What was his name? Oh yeah, Naruto I think.

So, thinking the kids name, I did the jutsu. The hand signs were easy enough, it started as a summoning jutsu but then went into something unrecognizable. _serpent-dragon-bird-ox-dog-serpent-monkey-bird _and I didn't know the name of the last move but I copied what the picture looked like, which was an upside-down heart.

As soon as the air began to move, I gripped Samehada, ready to attack. I had been expecting the Kyuubi kid. I had been expecting that blonde-haired menace, I had been _expecting_ a boy.

Instead I found myself looking down at a young lady.

What? I eased my grip ever-so-slightly on my sword, this could always be some kind of trick. "Hello?" I said softly, maybe she was dead, then I wouldn't have to deal with her.

But she looked up at me, with big round dark brown eyes. As soon as she spotted me she gasped. I wasn't at all surprised since that's usually the reaction I get form most people.

However, the thing that surprised _me_, was the look in her eyes. Her eyes read something I'd never thought I'd see a women looking at me with. Joy.

I must be seeing things though, so I shrugged it off and looked her in the eye, "how in Kami's name did you get in here." I guess that was an obvious to me but she didn't need to know I was probably the one that did it.

"K-Kisame?" she said with a slight smile. I was taken aback, who the hell was this girl? And how did she know my name.

"How do you know my name."

The girl said nothing, but she did blush and look down at the ground. "Answer me kid."

She looked up, but then instantly looked away again, "well um… I uh…"

"Who is this?" we both turned to see Pein walking towards us. I smirked, this would all be over soon.

"I did the jutsu like you asked. I thought that maybe if it brought whoever you were thinking of to you, then I could get the Jinchuuriki here. Instead, she showed up."

Pein put a hand to his head, "let me see that scroll again." I handed him the scroll.

He studied and eventually said, "what could I.L.Y possibly stand for anyway."

Suddenly the girl shouted, "I love you!" We both turned to her. She blushed, "uh… I mean I.L.Y stands for I love you where I come from…um…" a whole lot of awkward filled the room.

"An 'I love you' jutsu? That doesn't…" Pein broke off his sentence when Konan walked in.

"I think it makes perfect sense Pein. It probably means the person you love most is brought to you."

Pein looked uncomfortable and I couldn't help but snicker a bit at the outcome of all this. Then I frowned as I thought for a moment, "that still doesn't explain her," I jerked a thumb behind me, pointing to the girl. "I've never met her in my life, besides, I don't _love_ anyone."

"So maybe it's the opposite?" the girl spoke from behind me in a soft voice and I turned my head slightly.

"what's that supposed to mean." I asked, does it mean that _she_ cares for _me?_ Psh, yeah right.

"I think it means that you brought the person who cares most for _you_ here."

I turned to the girl. She looked so small and week compared to most shinobi, heck she even looked small compared to a genin, but her eyes… her eyes just had a fire burning in them, something that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Find out if she has any significance to the Akatsuki, if not, be rid of her immediately." Pein whispered next to me and left the room.

I really just wanted to get rid of her now, but when I looked into her eyes it was the only thing stopping me.

There was just something about them…

"So" I said, breaking the awkward silence, "name."

"My name is Kasai Buriza" fire breather? What kind of a name is that…

"Your name means fire breather."

She looked at the ground, "yes. I come from a long line of a family skilled in the art of fire."

That really didn't make much sense to him but… he was water so… yeah. "Whatever, what can you do? What abilities do you posses"

She looked at me, "I posses no abilities, I don't have chakra like you guys do." No chakra? Then what was I sensing, I think she does have some somewhere, but even she isn't fully aware if it herself. I saw that she was beginning to shake, I could tell I was scaring her. I smirked, perfect.

"Then you are of no use to us." I rushed forward, I could end this week girl with a quick snap of the neck. I could kill her with my bare hands, and I couldn't wait.

Just as my hands were about to wring her pretty little neck she wheezed out, "but I know information…"

I loosened my grip but still hand my hands ready to crush her windpipe. "What kind of information."

"I know things, like how you all die and…" she coughed a little and loosened my grip just a bit more, "and information on the Kage's, and the Jinchuuriki everyone is after… I even know the Akatsuki's motives-" I squeezed her neck tightly. How! How did she know all of that! I didn't even know some of the information she's spitting out.

I realize I must be hurting her when I felt small hands on mine, trying to get me to stop. I let go and she fell over, gasping for air. I went into Pein's office.

"Well."

"she claims she has knowledge on the organization and everyone else."

Pein raised an eyebrow, "do tell."

"I think she passed out, ask her yourself when she wakes up." Pein sighed. I went to my room.

Or was about to anyway, "keep an eye on the girl. I am making her your responsibility."

I groaned, my life just got a whole lot harder…

Going back to other room, I saw her laying on the ground. She wasn't passed out, but she wasn't exactly completely conscious either.

"Yo Kasai. Wake up." I nudged her gently with my foot. When she didn't move I sighed.

I turned her over and nearly jumped away at what I saw.

Her eyes, a moment ago they were so full of life. Burning with a passion, now… they were almost dead.

"Hey!" it kind of worried me that her eyes were so dull. If I had killed her that wouldn't have been a problem thirty seconds ago, but Pein wants her alive.

She blinked.

I watched her eyes come into focus and the fiery air they held came back. I almost let out a sigh of relief. Instead, All I said was, "good your not dead." and I stood up.

She got up as well, slowly but I waited until she was standing straight. She looked up at me with her doe eyes. I had to admit, it had a kind of charming effect to it.

I couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a little bit. "Ok, you'll be sleeping um… in my room. You can sleep on Itachi's bed until he get's back ok."

She nodded slowly, gaze never leaving my face.

I started to walk. She fallowed close behind. When I stopped abruptly I found it amusing that she ran straight into my back, letting out a small squeak in the process. I opened the door to my room.

Stepping aside, I let her in first and she went in nervously. "I'm going to take a shower so stay here, don't move." I planted her on the bed.

I turned towards the bathroom but I paused as something wrapped itself around me. I looked down and saw small, toothpick-like arms that I could crush in a second.

I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see.

"Thank you Kisame-san." I put my hands on her arms to remove them but then she said, "one hug? Can I have just one? Please." I stopped myself from removing her at the plead. Does she… really care? I stood there for an awkward moment before I felt her withdraw her small arms.

I was about to go into the bathroom but then I felt compelled to ask, "thanks for what?"

She looked up at me, "for not killing me." my eyes widened a fraction.

I only didn't kill her because Pein wants her alive. I turned back around and walked straight ahead.

I turned on the hot water and stood in the spray for a moment, leaning my head against the wall.

I said to myself, "an I love you jutsu huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to another presence in the room.

I didn't even bother to try and do anything though, it was only Itachi, I could recognize his chakra signature anywhere.

"You're awake." I groaned loudly in answer.

I felt him move and stand next to my bed, I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow, "go away."

"Who is the girl." I looked up from my bed. Sure enough, there she was, on Itachi's bed, curled on top of the sheets into a tight ball.

"Kasai Buriza." I tossed him the scroll that had been laying on the desk, "this jutsu brought her here."

I watched him examine it, and I guess I should've told him _not_ to attempt to do the jutsu but it was too late. I heard the wind rushing around the small room. "Crap."

Itachi stood, hands at the ready, but I immediately felt the confusion as he looked down at the girl.

"Who is this."

"Dear Kami not another! This is my fault though, I should've told you not to use the jutsu."

"What does it do." the girl who had been kneeling on the ground, was standing up and looking around, confused.

She looked at Itachi and I saw a smile break over her face, the next thing that happened seemed to be in slow motion. Itachi turned just as the girl moved forward and instead of the attack we were expecting… she hugged him.

"Itachi-san! Itachi-san!" she kept screaming it over and over and we were, to say the least, confused.

By now the girl had woken up and was rubbing her eyes tiredly. When she spotted the other girl she said, "Tamashi? Tamashi Kurassha?"

"Kasai! What are you doing here! And wait, how did _we_ get here?"

I watched as Kasai stared at her friend. Tamashi Kurassha… that meant soul crusher, what was going on here?

"Hold on, who are you now?"

The other girl, Tamashi, held out her hand with a wide smile, "my name is Tamashi Kurassha! I can't believe it's you guys!" She smiled and I saw a row of perfectly white teeth. She shook her brown hair and batted green eyes at Itachi.

She forcefully took Itachi's hand and shook it. I could tell this one was going to be completely different from Kasai. Tamashi seemed brash and loud while Kasai was more on the quit, gentle side.

"You should go talk to Pein, and bring her with so he knows what's happening."

Itachi nodded and Tamashi fallowed with a spring to her step. Going down the hall I heard her chanting, "weasel-kun! weasel-kun! I love my weasel-kun!" I laughed to myself knowing there had to be a vain popping out of his forehead by now.

"Kisame-sama?"

I grimaced as I turned to her, "no sama it makes me feel old. I'm good with a simple 'san' ok?"

She looked down at the bed, her auburn hair covering her face. "ok."

I waited a moment, when she said nothing further I asked, "did you want to ask me something?"

She looked up, "I have a theory."

I raised an eyebrow, "what kind of theory?"

"Where I was, my group of friends were like the Akatsuki, there is only eight of us but we stick together. If you pulled me here from that jutsu, and Itachi pulled Tamashi, then could that mean..?'

I thought about it for a second, I could clearly see what she meant but I don't see why I needed to know that.

I was about to open my mouth to respond to something when something went off. It was loud and caused us both to jump. Kasai pulled something out of her back pocket.

I heard a voice and looked around to see where it was coming from when I saw it was coming from some small device in her hand.

"Where the fuck are you Kasai? And have you seen that bitch Tamashi? You assholes are fucking late again!" if it wasn't for the girlish voice, I would've thought that was Hidan on the other line. Scratch that, it still could be Hidan.

"Ketsueki, please stop yelling!"

"Why the fuck should I! I'm stuck with these loud as fuck bastards while your out on some Jashin-damned adventure? I don't fucking think so!"

I watched with amusement as she held the device about a foot away from her ear. "Ketsueki, could you put Suna on?"

"Whhhhy?"

"Because I need to talk to her."

"She's not here at the fucking moment."

She sighed, "then can you put Chi on?

I heard a sigh on the other line as well, "she's not fucking here either! That's why I called because no one showed up today! Your all a bunch of fucking retards! The only person here is Tenshi, want to talk to her? She's busy doing her fucking money count though."

"It's good enough."

I heard rustling noises and eventually someone else spoke, the voice was much softer and I might not have heard if I didn't have super shinobi ears, "what is it Kasai"

"Shiroi, I really need to talk to Suna do you know where she is?"

I heard an amused chuckle on the other end, "yeah I know. Ketsueki being a bitch right?" the sentence was fallowed by a loud crash and various cuss words.

"Oh please don't let Ket destroy my house again!"

Again?

"Mind if I interject?" I took the phone from her hands and she protested for a moment before going silent. "Kasai, who is that? Kasai, answer me."

"Hello." I said. The line went silent.

"Who is this."

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, and what business do you have with Kasai?"

"What business do you have with her… wait did you say Kisame?"

"Yes."

I heard an irritated groan, "damn! Kasai are you with that damn cosplayer again! I told you to stay away from that pervert!"

Kasai took the device away, "it's not a cosplayer Shiroi. Its…"

A moment of silence passed, "WHAT! Are you fu-"

Then the line went dead.

I watched in amusement as she tried to continue to talk to her friend. "Shiroi! Answer me! Please, Shiroi!" eventually she closed the device and I was, again, about to say something when a loud crash came from inside the base.

"Where is that fucking little bitch! I'm going to sacrifice her the moment I get my hands on her pretty little neck!"

"Calm down Ket, look around and think for once in your life. Look, it's Hidan and Kakuzu."

"THE FU-!" Kasai ran out of the room and I had no choice but to fallow.

"Shiroi!"

"So you weren't kidding. Oh god, it's the fish…"

"Hey!" I saw her turn red seeing as we had both said it at the same time.

"At least he's not green." she said softly so no one would hear, but I heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, narrowing my eyes. What was she implying here?

I must've looked angry or something because she hid behind Shiroi, "she's colorblind so I have green skin to her. Brown or tan-ish colors are green to her." I saw her nod and look at the ground.

"And blue is brown…" she said softly.

"So I'm guessing I look somewhat normal to you." she did nothing. That makes sense, that's probably the only reason she could stand me! I found myself unnecessarily mad.

"Ha! That _normal? _What are you smoking? Can I get some of that shit? HA!" I watched Hidan out of the corner of my eye and frowned.

"Actually" I looked at her, "everyone is green to me so technically, your still different."

Ketsueki laughed loudly, "yes she loves her unique _creatures."_

Her face turned bright red, "Ketsueki!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi and Tamashi reenter the room "OMG! It's Shiroi and the irritating bitch Ketsueki!"

"Hey! Fuck off before I sacrifice you!"

Tamashi stuck her tongue out and playfully jumped around while Ketsueki chased her with some sharp knife she pulled out of no where.

"Ket, Tama, please don't kill each other!" I turned to see Kasai trying to stop them. I rolled my eyes at her weakness. I was about to leave so these girls could deal with each other I had just turned around when I heard the yelling.

"I am fucking sick of you two fighting so you two better stop it _right now!_ Or _ELSE!_"

The voice sent a shiver up my spine and I turned as I heard painful noises coming out of the girls voice. "Ok Kasai! I'll be good just stop please!" it sounded strangled and like Tamashi's voice.

I turned around and saw Kasai, her eyes were burning like fire at the two girls. She was holding Ketsueki by the hair and holding her arm in a painful looking grip behind her while she was sitting on top of Tamashi and choking her with her legs.

How did that happen in the minute I had turned around?

As soon as I looked though, Kasai returned to her docile self and got off the two. "just don't do it again."

The two nodded hastily.

We all stood there for about five awkward minutes and I looked at Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan said, "I'm out bitch!" and quickly left, not a moment later Kakuzu fallowed. I decided that maybe it was time to leave as well.

They got up and brushed themselves off, they shook hands in a truce. When Kasai left the room, probably to go to the bathroom or something, I turned the corner but stopped when I heard Tamashi talking. "just like fire that girl."

I stopped and listened as the girls talked, "yes I agree. She can be so calm one minute, then the next, she can burn you alive. Why do you think she got so mad at us this time? Usually she is much calmer about."

"I don't know, Maybe she was fucking PMSing or maybe she felt embarrassed, you know since were fighting in front of Kisame."

"Yeah, I've never seen her that pissed off."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing for the fish guy?" it sounded like Shiroi's voice.

I was mildly insulted at the comment but continued to listen. "Both. If he ever pisses her off, which I highly doubt that'll happen, he _will_ DIE. But we all know that's impossible, that girl is devoted to him and he's the only one that can tame her wild flames."

"Wild flames?" I ducked as Kasai came walking in, her hair was wet so I'm guessing she took a shower.

"Yes!" Ketsueki answer, "were talking about your future as Ms. Hoshigaki!"

I peaked around the corner and saw her blush, "um…"

"Don't piss her off Ket, I don't feel like dying today because of your stupidity."

Shiroi slapped Ketsueki across the head and she sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. "Whatever… at least I can endure the pain, you guys just whine and bitch about it."

"You know," everyone looked to Tamashi, "I'm surprised your not going after Pein."

"Why's that?" Kasai said, tilting her head in a cute way. Wait… cute?

"because, you're the strongest of us and so is Pein. Or even," she looked around, "I won't say his name but you know who." she said with a wink.

I saw Kasai roll her eyes, "both of them are like a hundred years old. Gross."

"Hey!" they looked at Shiroi, "so is Kakuzu but you don't hear me complaining about it."

"But it's _you_ Shiroi. You've always been like that."

Shiroi grumbled to herself.

At that moment, Deidara decided to burst into the base, chasing Tobi.

"I'm going to kill you un!"

"Ooh have him do the jutsu Tamashi!"

"Yeah!" I heard her agree. I groaned, "ooh Dei-san!" Oh god, I needed to stop this madness before… I heard the wind picking up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Deidara!" I groaned and went to stand next to him and face palmed as yet another girl showed up.

The other four yelled, "Bakuhatsu!"

Deidara immediately picked up on that, "explosion yeah?"

I saw the look on her face and I covered my ears for the next part but I could still here it, "DEI-SEMPAI!" I watched as she tackled Deidara in a full on hug. She began kissing his face and I found humor (and blackmail) in this.

"Whoa! Just who are you hmm?" Deidara looked at her and then at me, I sighed.

"It's the result of the jutsu. It brings the person who care's most for you to you. and why did you even do it?"

Ignoring my question, Deidara's eyes went wide. He looked up at the girl, "is that true yeah?"

"HELLS YEAH! I love you Dei-san!" she began to snuggle up to him. "Now let's go blow some shit up!"

Deidara smiled widely, "YEAH UN!" With Tobi forgotten, I hadn't even realized he was doing the jutsu himself.

when I finally did remember I whriled around to see the masked menace with the golden scroll. "Tobi!" it was too late and the girls began to scream again.

"Senso!"

The alleged Senso stood up and brushed herself off, she looked around but froze when she saw Tobi. "Tobi-kun…"

Chaos ensued.

Senso tackled Tobi into a hug, which he returned fully. Bakuhatsu was probably crushing Deidara's lungs but he didn't seem to care. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi walked back in and were attacked by the ones they had summoned. I was surprised Kasai didn't take this moment to do something.

I gave her a sideways glance and I saw her face was beginning to turn red from either anger or embarrassment. Either way, she was trying to refrain from killing her friends.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, which caused her to jump, "I'll turn around and you can the kick crap out of your friends like last time ok?" She looked at me, and nodded.

I turned around and immediately the yelling began. "_THAT'S IT!"_ there was various crashing noises and I was tempted to turn around, but I didn't. I was saving the surprise.

There were long strings of curse words coming from Ketsueki and I heard that the other Akatsuki members had gone dead silent.

When all movement ceased, I slowly turned around.

I almost wished I hadn't.

Kasai was standing in the middle of the room. Standing idly and playing with her fingers nervously. Tamashi looked like she was standing off in the corner trying to mend a broken hand, Bakuhatsu was rocking back and forth in fear, mumbling to herself. Ketsueki was _crying. _Shiroi looked traumatized, and Senso, was no where to be found.

"Where were you before?" said Kakuzu, breaking the awkward silence, "it's about time there's some peace around here" with that he promptly turned to leave.

I stared, wide-eyed, at the scene. If she could do this to the real members of the Akatsuki on a daily basis, then she just got a whole new level of respect from me.

I went over to stand next to her. "What did you do to those poor souls?"

She looked at the ground. "what I normally do when I get mad…"

I took her chin and made her look up, I was sick of her always talking to the ground, her face reddened, "damn" was all I said and she looked up at me with those big round eyes.

"Hey un, come on let's go do something yeah?" I looked at Deidara, who looked at Bakuhatsu with modest concern.

Itachi stood there, unsure of whether or not to comfort Tamashi, heal her, or just leave. He ended up choosing the latter of the options. Deidara dragged Bakuhatsu out of the room, leaving the me and the other three girls alone. I decided to take my leave as well.

I hadn't been aware of the fact that Kasai had been fallowing me until I stopped to go into my room and something soft and light ran straight into me. I turned to face her after we entered the room.

"Since Itachi is back _way_ sooner then expected, we're going to have to find the spare rooms Pein sometimes talks about. That'll be for you and the rest of your friends."

She nodded but her gaze was fixed somewhere else. I fallowed her gaze and only found myself looking at the wall. I looked back at her and found myself slightly disturbed.

Her eyes held that emptiness again. Instead of her bright, brown doe eyes, I saw cold, pale dark eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of her.

"Hey! Wake up." she didn't move and I touched her face lightly. This seemed to rouse her from her state as she jumped about a foot into the air and dived to hide underneath the covers of my bed.

Eventually, she peaked out from under them and looked up. "Oh, sorry Kisame-san. I zoned out I think."

I scoffed, "yeah well… don't do it again. It's kind of creepy the way your eyes change like that, and pay attention, I said some important things you may have missed."

"Hai, Kisame-san."

I looked down at her. She looked up, I waited for a moment before I said anything. "you want to get off my bed?"

Instantly she was off, standing in the middle of the room somewhat awkwardly. I couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. I ruffled her hair and her face turned red.

"Ok go bug your friends or whatever." she nodded and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat here, but my thoughts were stopped short as something vibrated the entire base. Confused, I left the room and went outside.

I face palmed.

Deidara and his new friend were outside, on a clay bird, throwing little clay creatures at the ground. "It's beautiful!" I heard Bakuhatsu scream over and over again with Deidara agreeing.

A voice behind me spoke up, _"where did all these girls come from._ **Did someone stop at the whore house again, Kakuzu won't like that."**

I shook my head, "Nope. Blame the new jutsu, go talk to Pein about it."

"**Very well."**

I watched as Zetsu disappeared through the ground and I turned my attention back to the two idiot bombers. I hopped out of the way, just in time too, as a rain of explosions began to make a bee line straight for me.

"You baka!" I heard a shrill scream and I saw Tamashi attempting to pull someone out of a pile of rubble. "I can't get her out! Get down and help me before she suffocates!"

"Oh no! Kasai!" My attention immediately turned towards the pile of rocks. I saw a small sick-like arm jutting out from beneath the wreckage and waving around frantically.

Tamashi was throwing rocks around trying to clear the space. Bakuhatsu was by her side in an instant and helping clear the obstacle.

Deidara was standing on the ground now, unsure if he should help or not. That is, until Tamashi screamed at him to help or else she'll make him wish he only had one mouth instead of four.

She began to scream at me as well, "get over here you damn shark! Get her out of here!" I almost, _almost,_ walked away, but then her dull eyes popped into my memory. I went over and began clearing the rocks.

Another hand found it's way to the surface and she managed to climb out, instantly collapsing the moment she hit solid ground. Her face and clothes were covered in dirt and she wiped her face off saying softly, "I'm… going… "

"What Kasai?" Tamashi look at her friend, eyes wide.

"to…" she took in a shuddering breath, "kill you Bakuhatsu!" Suddenly she looked up, anger evident in her eyes. She tackled Bakuhatsu who began screaming wildly. "Don't go blowing me up you baka! It's not fun to be trapped underneath a pile of dirt and rubble!"

"I'm sorry!" she was screamed while Kasai shook her back and forth.

"You may not be the one with the bombs, but you are the one who suggested blowing shit up!" it was only the second time I had heard her swear and I found that it didn't suit her very well.

I placed a hand on her back, she turned around, fist clenched. When she saw my face she returned to silence in the blink of an eye. If I had met both sides of her on different days, I would think that they were two different people.

She turned back to Bakuhatsu, "and you could've hurt Kisame-san!" she shook her one more time then got off of her. Standing up, Kasai put her two pointer fingers together and stood there silently.

"hey!" Tamashi screamed, she took Kasai's shoulders and began to shake her as well, "don't go all Hinata on us now! Finish what you started!"

"Just because I almost blew up Itachi doesn't mean she'll kill me. I'd have to kill him," she pointed to me, "but first I have to dig my own grave."

Tamashi laughed. I saw Itachi come up from no where, dirt smeared across his face. I flicked a small rock from his hair, "and what almost got you blown up?"

"Hn." was all he said before turning around, I watched Tamashi fallow behind closely.

"'Itachi-san! I can help you clean up! 'Tachi-saaan!" I laughed inwardly.

I looked down at Kasai, "maybe you should clean up too? Take the other shower though, I'm pretty sure Itachi is using the one in the room." She nodded and left.

Sighing, I walked back into the base. I wanted to relax as much as possible before Pein sent me on another mission, or one of the girls decides to do something incredibly stupid that might get us all killed.

**:^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^:**

_"Kisame."_ I cracked open an eye. Zetsu was standing above me.

"What." I growled.

**"what is the jutsu supposed to do? Is it supposed to-" **

I groaned, not another one. Why was Pein not stopping these idiots from using the jutsu? We know what happens, we know what _will_ happen, so stop using it! I interuppted him, "If a female who is either A. crazy, or B. fawning over you, then yes it worked. That's what it does!"

"Zetsu-san?" I heard a voice outside the room. Zetsu disappeared through the floor. The new girl opened the door without even knocking. "Hello- oh it's only the shark." she left and I was offended. Why is it that every single one of these new people only calls me a shark? At least Kasai has the decency to use my name.

Speaking of which where was she?

"KASAI!" my question was answered and I heard a loud noise and I'm guessing that girl just tackled her in a hug or something.

"Hanabira!" I heard Tamashi's voice, "Zetsu must be around then."

"Yes he is! I saw him!"

"So if you guys had sex, would it be like a threesome?" Tamashi stated out of the blue.

There was an awkward moment, "TAMASHI!" there were more crashes. I am genuinely surprised that this base is still standing with these girls around, but it may not be for very long.

I decided to let Kasai handle this but when no loud crashes came fourth I became curious. Not enough to move though, I was too comfortable for once, despite that the noise level was growing.

After the girls seemed to have calmed down, I heard them talking. "So is anyone else here?"

"Shiroi, Ketsueki,"

"Aw crap."

"I know, us three obviously, Senso. She disappeared though so I have no idea what happened to her. Probably screwing with everyone's minds. Baku, and that's it. Suna is the only one left… we need to get Sasori to do the jutsu!"

"What jutsu?" I heard Hanabira say but their voices became weaker as they walked passed my room.

"Apparently some jutsu brings the one person who cares for you most. It's called the I.L.Y jutsu, and we all know what _that_ stands for." I could almost see the wink.

They were out of earshot so I stopped eavesdropping and laid back down. Breathing out a frustrated sigh. "These girls are crazy."

I thought for long while and realized that whoever this 'Suna' person was, she was going to be left behind. Sasori was no longer here so we'll never get to meet her. I think the girls realized this as well because I heard Tamashi screaming for 'a crazy red-headed puppet inside a puppet.'

I sighed, knowing they wouldn't find him.

"Wait, Tamashi." I heard them walking past my room again, "just where are we in the series?"

What?


	4. Chapter 4

I stood, frozen in place. Series? What does that even mean? I should ask them…

Ow. Ok that was weird, suddenly my hip started to really hurt. Now my arms to, what's going on here?

I heard a gasp from the other side of the wall, "are you ok Kasai?"

"Yeah, my hip and my arms are starting to hurt though."

"Eh you'll be fine." my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I exited my room. So much for peace and relaxation. I sighed and walked towards the crazy girls who were quickly making my life a riot.

"Yo fish guy!"

I frowned as Tamashi came up to me. "What."

"we were just talking about you! _right_ Kasai?"

Kasai jumped a bit, "uh… um… not really, we were talking about my hip hurting…"

"close enough!" she beamed wildly and flung an arm around me, well, attempted to since I was like a foot taller then her.

"I suggest you run before Tamashi can get a hold of you. She will play matchmaker until there's little blue children running around the base." I felt myself blush a bit, but it was nothing compared to Kasai. Her eyes had squeezed shut and her face was so red I thought she would pass out from all the blood that was rushing to her head.

"K-Ketsueki! That's just embarrassing! Oh…" she covered her face and sat down. I almost felt bad, she looked like she was about to cry.

I decided to have a bit of fun.

Striding over to her, I picked her up and held her bridal style. "Well then," I started while Kasai blushed madly, "let me make your job easier Tamashi."

"What!" Kasai was beginning to freak out. She began to squirm about but I held her tightly.

Tamashi began to laugh like a madman and it was kind of disturbing. "I knew you'd see it my way!"

"T-Tamashi h-help!"

I started to take her to my room just to scare her. "Don't worry, I promise your first time will be great! It'll be even better if you don't open your eyes!" I frowned at that and I think my eye just twitched. Yep, there it twitched again.

So she was a virgin then huh? Lucky for her she'll get to keep it, I was just joking around.

Dropping the girl unceremoniously on my bed, she tried to scramble off but I pinned her to the bed. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "relax I was just joking. I'm not going to do anything kid."

She relaxed instantly, but then she hid under the covers of my bed. "T-That really scared me Kisame-san." I scoffed, she was so trusting.

I smirked, even though she couldn't see it, "I know." she peaked out from under the covers and I found the action rather amusing as well as cute.

Her eyes were wide and I could see she was shaking. They held that dullness again and I realized that even though it was funny, it was quite a cruel thing to do.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly, she looked up slowly and I waited until her eyes came back into focus. I squatted down so we were eye level. "it was a joke ok? Don't get all upset or scared alright?" after a long moment, she nodded. "good." I patted her on the head and without thinking, leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She squeaked loudly and passed out.

I stood up and sighed. I then heard rustling on the other side of my door. There were muffled whispers, "do you hear anything?"

"shut up Tamashi! I actually want to know if this is a joke or not! Imagine it, our little Kasai is finally losing _it_."

"Ew I don't want to imagine it if it's him in there taking it away."

I harshly opened the door, "oh am I interrupting something?" Tamashi and Ketsueki fell forward and onto the ground in front of me. "Just so you know, I _have _a name."

I walked out passed them, growling slightly. These girls weren't making my life any easier and I really wouldn't mind cutting them up with Samehada. Staining the ground with their blood sounded quite pleasant at this moment but Pein had said…

Damn leader.

I went into the training area and stood in the middle of it for a moment. Right now, all I wanted to do was have a decent conversation with Kasai, but her friends were probably bombing her with questions if she's awake. Can't there be a way to just bring her to me?

A light bulb went off in my head. "I.L.Y no jutsu!"

The wind picked up and Kasai was sitting there in the middle of it. She looked a bit dizzy. "Hey." she looked up.

"What..?"

"The jutsu, look I wanted to talk to you about some things ok. So were going to talk whether you like it or not."

She stood up, "ok."

"Good. Now fallow me, I don't want your friends interrupting." I saw her nod just as I turned.

I went to the entrance of the base and took her outside. About a mile down a path we came to the small lake that was deserted most of the time. Her eyes widened. "Wow, it's beautiful."

I took a sideways glance at her, then at the lake. It was a very pretty lake, glistening water shining in the sun, it was even better at night. I sat down and she did as well.

"Ok Kasai. You and me both know that the jutsu brings the person who cares for you most to them," she blushed. "so I want to know, why… me?"

She looked up at me, and really looked at me. Usually she's been staring into space when she looks at me or tries to avoid my gaze, but she looked me right in the eye. She titled her head.

"I… am not sure." I mentally face palmed. "I mean, your character is so… interesting. I've always liked it from the start. 'Cut you to ribbons' became my favorite phrase after I saw you." I gave her a look.

Indtead of droning on it though I said, "How come your friends always call me a shark or a fish, anything that _isn't _my name." because I did really want to know.

She looked at me, startled. "They do that?" I nodded slowly, she must not be fully aware of the fact herself. They must really hide it then. "I'm going to kill them!" Her fists clenched and I saw her open eyes change.

My own widened, from a soft brown they turned into a sharp, hostile looking gold that looked like it could kill you at a glance. But a moment later, they returned to normal.

"Oh, sorry. It's just… I don't know…"

I rolled my eyes. I laid down on the sand of the small beach and took off my stuffy cloak. Putting my hands behind my head, I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt rather… content.

That is, until I was splashed with water.

Opening my eyes, I prepared for an attack, but paused when I saw Kasai knee deep in water. "Ops!" she smiled widely and giggled a bit.

"Hey!" I rolled up my pants and got in after her. Splashing my way over to her to try and get her back. She ran around in circles, so I silently created a water clone to distract her. I myself, disappearing underneath the surface.

I sent the clone going after her and chasing her towards me, just before she was about to pass me, I jumped up and caught her, soaking her instantly.

"Ahh!" she screamed loudly but I only laughed.

"Got you."

When we collapsed onto the beach, she gave me an incredulous look. I raised an eyebrow, confused. "what?"

She smiled, "you looked like you had fun." I laid there a moment. It's true, I did… have fun.

"I did." standing up, I left without another word. I didn't stop to see if she was coming, I already knew she was.

I realize this was the first time she's taken the initiative to do something, like splashing me with water. Distracted, I didn't even feel her tapping my shoulder.

When I finally took notice, it had stopped. I turned around, and saw a group of rogue ninja. "Come with us or the girls gets it!"

He was holding a kunai to Kasai's throat.

In an instant, I was behind him, "I don't think so." I snapped his neck. The cracking of bones made the others take a step back. I reached for Kasai, but a second one grabbed her, he seemed to be smarter then the first because he trapped her in a water prison. Possibly trying to drown her.

However, his arm was still stuck in the jutsu so it left him vulnerable. This was easy.

I took a step forward, but then I saw the one holding Kasai hostage twist his arm. Kasai reached for her neck and it looked like she was choking. It was weird, I felt as if I was beginning to run out of air as well.

"If you care for her, you'll stop and come with us." I stopped moving. Again, this was easy. After all, I didn't care for the girl .This girl who showed up out of the blue due to a jutsu gone wrong. This kid who brought a whole lot of chaos into my life. This girl who's eyes sparkled with life, who's smile brightened the base, who's…

No I didn't care… Did I?

I stood there for a moment, for once in my life, I didn't know what to do. That is, until one specific jutsu came to my mind.

"I.L.Y no jutsu!" she was instantly by my side. The ninja's didn't know what hit them. I didn't give them time to think.

When they were good and dead, I placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't even jump. Instead, she winced.

I frowned, "something hurting?"

"I'm not sure. My side… burns."

I tilted my head, confused. Until I felt a slight stinging at my side. Looking down, I saw a patch of red. "great, the idiot managed to cut me, whatever it's not that big a deal."

"Your… bleeding?"

"Yeah but it's nothing." I looked her, and I about fell over when I saw that her side, _in the exact same spot,_ was bleeding as well. I put a hand there and began to heal her. I'm not the best healer, but I can stop the blood flow at least. I put my free hand to my side and began healing. In a few moments the blood had stopped flowing from the both of us.

"Something weird is going on." I stated for no particular reason. I started walking and within a moment I heard her fallowing. Reentering the base I went straight to Pein's office. Knocking twice, I heard a muffled 'come in' and entered. Leaving Kasai outside.

"What is it Kisame." Pein said slowly, eyeing my wound.

"Just a scuffle with some rogue ninja's. They took Kasai hostage but that's not why I'm here, she's outside the room safe and sound. The thing it though, this wound," I gestured toward it, "is on her as well. We have identical scratches, something is wrong and I think it has something to do with that jutsu."

"I see. I understand and a little while ago I sent Zetsu to see what information he can get on this particular jutsu. There has to be something worth knowing about it."

I nodded. "When did he leave?"

"yesterday afternoon. He should be back soon. Dismissed." I left and realized I was still soaking wet. I made a move to go to my room but remembered Kasai was behind me.

I faced her, "go find Konan ok." she nodded and walked away with an energetic spring in her step.

I smiled.

After changing I looked around for Kasai, when I found her no where in sight, I went to Konan's room.

"she here?"

"Nope, just left. Kasai said she wanted to go back to the lake or something." I left he base and started walking down to the lake, she couldn't have gotten to far ahead of me.

When I reached the lake and no one was there, I sighed and re-summoned her. I realized in that split second that she could've been in the shower and this was about to get really awkward, but she appeared, confused and fully clothed. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

_What am I doing here again? Oh, It's Kisame! _

I looked at her, what she just said didn't sound quite like her, "yeah I couldn't find you so I jutsu'ed you here again." she looked startled. "what?"

_I didn't say anything, _"I didn't say anything."

Well that's weird, I could've sworn she said something a minute ago. "But I didn't."

I looked at her, "I didn't say anything just now either…" I felt the ring on my finger begin to vibrate, Pein was summoning me.

I sighed. Teleporting us back and straight into Pein's office, I saw the holographic version of Zetsu. He began to speak.

"**we found a scroll explaining it. We figured it be better to tell you guys before something get's out of hand,** _Kisame, the jutsu you found, the I.L.Y jutsu, It does stand for 'I Love You' but it shouldn't be performed more then three times."_

I stared at him, wide-eyed, "why not..?"

"**Because each time it's used a bond begins to form."**

"What?" I looked at Kasai, momentarily forgetting she was there.

Both sides of Zetsu sighed. _"Basically each time it's used a bond both mentally and physically is formed, getting stronger each time, _**if it's used passed a third time the bond becomes unbreakable."**

"Damn it!" I kicked the wall. I just had to be an idiot and jutsu her more then three times didn't I?

"_You used it more then three times didn't you, _**Baka"**

"I know! Is there any other side effects? Any benefits possibly?"

"**On the down side, if someone was to kill either of you both of you would die." **I groaned loudly, _"but on the bright side, you can do collaboration jutsu. Your powers have began to form together. It says that with enough practice, you'll also be able to teleport to one another with ease."_

"Seems there's a lot more pros then cons." Pein said. I shook my head, what an idiot I was.

"Yeah but it won't matter, Kasai doesn't know anything!"

Pein looked at me, then at Kasai, "Well she will learn."

"What?" we both yelled.

"Kasai, Kisame is going to be your new sensei."

I face palmed.


	5. Chapter 5

She was interesting

This girl, Bakuhatsu, she understands me perfectly. I smiled widely as she clapped her hands together at yet another clay bird I had thrown into the air.

After I had expelled my pockets holding my clay, doing so may not have been the smartest thing, we landed and took a breather down by the lake. "Your art is perfect Dei-san. I can only dream of creating something as wonderful as your artwork!"

"Really now?" I was enjoying all the praise I was getting, most of the time it's arguing with Danna, or was anyway. To be honest, when I first met this girl I had thought she was simply a suck up but I was proved wrong.

She laid down on the ground and made a sand angel. "You know," she said suddenly, "my real name is Jizoku Tekina. I had it changed to Bakuhatsu Ato after I moved out."

I tilted my head and took a good look at her, "lasting hmm? I have to say that I'm glad you changed your name."

"Yeah, me too."

"Just how old are you?"

She looked at me and smiled while shielding her green eyes from the sun. "nineteen, same as you! But everyone else is older them me and are constantly scolding me on 'respecting my elders.'"

I nodded in understanding, "same! I completely understand, just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't decide for myself yeah."

"Yeah!" she giggled and I leaned forward and I began to tickle her.

She laughed harder.

Kisame's question lingered in my mind after we had clamed down a bit. _why did you even do the jutsu?_

It was that girl, Tamashi. She was really strange, and scary as well, but no where near as scary as the Kasai girl. I still wince every time I see Baku getting punched in the ribs.

When she had first shown up, I didn't know what to do. I mean, what do you do when there's a girl sitting on top of you kissing your face? I was confused of course but I realized I could breath after her friend had thrown her off me.

"Let's play hide-and-seek Dei-san!" I cracked open an eye I hadn't even realized I had closed. In that moment I looked though, she was gone.

I smirked, I was a ninja after all, but I didn't have time for this. So I went back to the base and to my room. I jutsu'ed her up. She appeared in front of me pouting.

"Not fair! You and your chakra!"

"You have some too, it's just very small and untamed yeah."

She pouted and sat down. Except, she missed the bed and fell onto the ground and onto something that made a crash. Of course this only happens when I'm not paying attention. I turned back around and I winced as something struck me in the side. I looked down at the girl and she was rubbing her side.

She looked up, giving me a sheepish smile, "Heh. I fell." I helped her up.

"Careful, I think you hit me with something as well hmm."

She smiled and I jumped as she hugged me tightly. God I was not going to get used to that. Well, besides the fact that Tobi already does it.

My ring buzzed. Summoning time.

I hauled her over my shoulder and while she protested, and carried her into the meeting room. I set her down on the ground next to me and I noticed that all of us were here.

Pein sat at the front. "All of you listen closely. The jutsu that Kisame brought back brings the person who care's most for you to you, as it is already known. But I am instructing you not to use it more then three times or else a bond will form. You two will become inseparable and though there are pros from the outcome, I'd rather not risk the safety of the Akatsuki.

"Kisame has already used the jutsu three times so him and Kasai are already bonded. Any questions."

Hidan _and_ Kakuzu face palmed. "Three fucking times are you fucking series! This bitch wanted to keep playing hide-and-seek so I just kept bringing her back to me! I already used it like eight fucking times!"

Pein face palmed. "What about you, Kakuzu?"

He looked at the ground with an irritated face, "reasons. But I summoned her more then three times. I blame Hidan." Hidan scowled but said nothing.

"_I have the same problem as well, _**what's with all these girls wanting to play hide-and-seek?"**

Pein banged his head on the desk. "Itachi? Deidara? Tobi? What about you three."

Tobi, the little annoyance, clapped his hands together. "We played lots of games sempai! And uh, Tobi thought it would be fun to use the jutsu" he said while scratching his head.

We turned to Itachi, the only one with any common sense. He said nothing. They turned to Tamashi who shrugged. "We had fun! Right weasel-kun?" she hugged the Uchiha, I had to refrain from laughing.

"Then that means it's too late."

I felt mildly insulted no one bothered asking me. "Hey, I only summoned her twice so were not bonded yeah? Did you all just assume?"

There were nods, "I actually thought you would be the first to mess up, girly." I frowned, I was going to yell at Hidan for being a dick again but Bakuhatsu beat me to it.

Taking a pan from god knows where, she smacked him upside the head with it, knocking him out. "Damn, your just as bad as Kasai yeah." She fist pumped and put the pan away. "Why do you have a pan anyway?"

She smiled, "I never leave home without it! It's my number one weapon." All of her friends stared at her, "what? To Mary Sue-ish?"

Tamashi answered first, "no it's just that the whole pan thing is _way_ overdone."

I was going to say something, when Hidan just seemed to realize something. After waking back up of course he said, "wait so that means we _can't _kill these bitches?"

Pein shook his head and I covered Baku's ears as he let out a long, long string of cuss words. His equivalent doing the same.

Pein shook his head then said, "dismissed." we all left.

So I went back to my room and when I turned around I saw that she was no where in sight. Of course the first thing I thought of was to use the jutsu, but I wasn't sure if I should really seal the deal or not. Leader-sama might be pissed off, but it could help me find Bakuhatsu. I sighed, putting my hands down anyway and went out to search for her.

I heard a loud scream coming from down the hall that sounded suspiciously like Baku's voice. I then cringed as I felt something ram into my side and knock the air out of my lungs.

For a minute I couldn't breath but I regained my sight just as she came flying past me. Running from Kasai. "You get back here!" she yelled. I think Bakuhatsu was crying but I couldn't be sure.

I groaned, knowing I'd have to do the jutsu to keep her from being killed.

So, I went outside, down the hill, and into a field with the lake. I did the jutsu and she appeared, looking tired and hurt. Right then, I was probably mirroring her face from the pain. Both mentally and physically.

I opened my mouth to speak and my jaw popped, "what did that girl do? Or should I say, what did _you_ do yeah?"

Her lip quivered, it was kind of cute. "I insulted her fish man! Gah I need to stop this! Or else I might end up getting you killed as well when I finally go too far and she makes me dig my own grave." She sniffed. I saw that a black eye was beginning to form.

I placed a hand on her back and looked out across the lake, I could see the sun setting. Changing the subject I quickly said, "Doesn't the sun look beautiful today hmm?" I saw her look up.

"Yeah. Its pretty." Before I could blink I was tackled, "but I think your prettier!" There was an awkward moment before she finally jumped off. Then, without warning, she jumped into the lake.

I shook my head but the humility for her was short lived as I was suddenly splashed with cold water. "Hey!" I shouted and I soon found myself jumping in along beside her.

When the sun finally went down fully we had gotten out and made our way back to the base. As we settled down for the night I heard a scream. I jumped at the sheer noise of it. Damn this girl could scream. "What!"

She began to run around in circles, staring at her hands. Somehow, I knew where this was going.

"Hands! I have mouth hands like you! Oh my GAWD! Ahh!" The thing is though, it that she was screaming with a happy tone, not a scared one. I rolled my eyes.

"The perks of the jutsu I guess."

"Oh my gawd, oh my GAWD! Gimme some clay NOW! Now, now, now!" before I could stop her, or tell her what to do, she grabbed a fistful pf my clay from the bags on my desk and she set to work.

"Do you know what your doing?"

"Nope!" I sweat dropped, this is when I would've told her to put the clay down but a small bird was already formed and she threw it out the door…

"KATSU!" cue large, ear splitting explosion. I ducked for cover and pulled the girl along with me and I heard shouts and screams. The door had been ripped off it's hinges to reveal that Kasai girl on the ground, bloody and unconscious.

Baku instantly rushed to her and screamed for help. The first to arrive was Shiroi and I saw that there were various stitch marking along her face. She slapped Baku upside the head and I felt a headache coming on as well. I groaned and Kisame came stumbling in, bleeding and barely conscious. "the hell just happened?" he asked.

"She has Deidara's abilities, and of course you don't know how to use them so you have to go blowing shit up! Its quite unfortunate that the shit happened to be Kasai! When I'm finished here you are _done for!_" Shiroi shouted at the top of her lungs. Bakuhatsu began to cry and she ran into my room and closed the door. Or attempted to anyway.

Turning back to that task at hand I was harshly slapped across the face, and I heard a cry from behind me, so I'm guessing it was more for her then me.

Suddenly Kasai's opened wide, they were a beautiful golden color but they were so different from her natural eyes it was freighting. She sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain clearly but I could Kisame wince, and she stood going into Baku's room.

And then I blacked out.

When I woke up my head was throbbing and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. I realize that the reason I couldn't move was because my left leg was broken as well as several ribs.

I heard a groan from across the room.

Opening my eyes further I saw Baku laying on a bed, Tamashi on her right and Shiroi on her left. On another bed Kasai was there, some girl I haven't met who was Tobi's equal, and the girl who was with the plant man. Kisame was also next to her as well looking tired and unusually beat up.

I guess that's what you get for taking the heat of a bomb.

Groaning, I tried to get off the bed but Konan stopped me, "stay still Deidara. I know you can easily handle these wounds but they may be fatal for Bakuhatsu if you move to soon. Which will ultimately get you killed as well."

From somewhere in the room I heard Hidan's obnoxious voice yell out, "I vote we lock these good for nothing bitches in separate cells. Away from each other so they can't fucking kill each other! And us!"

"For once I agree with the idiot," Kakuzu said. I felt mildly appalled at their easy decision. Sure, I was getting hurt a lot more then usual but like Konan said, it's nothing any of us couldn't handle.

Sighing, I laid back down fully and stared at the ceiling. "Yo," I turned my head to see Tobi's person. She looked a hell of a lot like Sasori, red hair, brown eyes, heck I almost said 'hey Danna.'

"I'm Senso Heiwa."

"And I'm Hanabira Chi! I'm with Zetsu," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah we haven't officially met yet so… sup'?"

I nodded my head which gave me a bit of a headache so I stopped.

"So un, does everyone's name mean something?"

"Yeah," Senso said, "my name means war and peace."

"Mine means flower petal earth," Hanabira chirped.

"Kasai's obviously means fire breather, and Bakuhatsu's is explosion art."

"Tamashi's means soul crusher," Senso said.

Ketsueki spoke up who I didn't even know was in here, "mine means blood lust and Tenshi's means white angel. And Suna who your never going to meet because apparently Sasori isn't here, her name means sand storm."

Suddenly Kasai's voice spoke up, "and then there's Hebi."

A cold silence fell over the room. I was the first to speak because the silence was suffocating.

"Who's Hebi?"

"Hebi Zukai. Snake charmer, can you guess who may summon her?" was Tamashi's instant answer.

Everyone present gulped, then the silence dropped as Senso spoke up, "it's alright though. I don't think Orochimaru will be getting hands on the I.L.Y jutsu anytime soon."

I guess everyone agreed after that. For everything was eerily calm since they all got here.

Turning my head I saw Kasai laying the bed completely still, her breathing shallow.

It looked as if Kisame was hyperventilating or something as he was struggling to breath as well.

"K-Konan," he choked out. Konan ran over and did some chakra magic and everything returned to normal, for the moment at least.

She then came back and continued healing my leg. As she did so I thought about a few things when a though that wasn't my own entered my mind.

_I'm such a god damn idiot. I really need to stop with the insults and common stupidity or else I may just get us all killed. Sure I'm the youngest but I need to act like I'm the oldest. It's time I stopped relying on everyone._

I was surprised at Bakuhatsu's mental outburst. I felt mildly guilty for intruding on her thoughts so I justified it by sending her a thought.

_Don't worry. In due time you'll be the master at everything while they're still learning. Fortunately for you you've got the easiest things to learn. Just control your chakra next time you make your art, you're a natural._

I looked up to see her face and she looked up as well.

We both smiled.


End file.
